elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild (Oblivion)
The Thieves' Guild is an organization of Pickpockets, Burglars, Robbers, and yes, Thieves. Founded by the Gray Fox over 300 years before the Oblivion Crisis, the Guild is essentially a network of communication between the Thieves of Cyrodiil, tips on loot and jobs from important people are passed along through the Doyen to the Thieves, and Fences will buy their stolen goods, unlike most merchants. Organization In Cyrodiil, the Thieves' Guild works more secretly than in other parts of Tamriel, due to extensive pressure from the Imperial Watch, whose increased scrutiny had many secret organizations under pressure after the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII . Its existence is officially denied by Imperial officials, although Hiermyoneus Lex of the Imperial Watch set out to destroy the Guild in the Imperial City by capturing its leader, known as the Gray Fox, who has supposedly existed for over 300 years. In , there are only two ways to locate the Guild. The first and most risky is to be arrested and imprisoned for whatever reason. It is possible that during incarceration the thief will be able to contact fellow thieves imprisoned with him. If not, eventually one will contact them, handing the person a note directing them to the location of the guild test. The easier and less risky way of locating the guild is done by extensive questioning of beggars, who reveal that in the Imperial City Waterfront there is a small garden where one of the Guild's two Doyen may be interested in taking on new members if they are able to pass a small test. Tests are almost always done solo although there have been instances when they were competitive. Once the test is complete the Thief is declared a member although they are not permitted to engage in official Guild activities until a certain amount of money has been donated to the Guild's coffers. This is done through selling stolen property to one of the Guild's five Fences who are scattered across Cyrodiil but only revealed when a thief reaches a certain standing within the Guild. After a set amount is sold to a fence then the Thief will begin being invited to perform organized Guild thefts. The Thieves Guild is a joinable guild where those practicing stealth arts may collaborate with each other. There are only three rules of the guild: # Never steal from another member of the guild. # Never kill anyone on the job. This is not the Dark Brotherhood. Animals and monsters can be slain if necessary. # Don’t steal from the poor. The peasants and beggars are under the personal protection of the Gray Fox, particularly on the Waterfront. Finding the Guild :For the main article, see Finding the Thieves Guild There are four methods of joining the guild. * One method is by being thrown in jail for a nonviolent crime (pickpokecting, stealing) (or perhaps just committing nonviolent crimes). Once the player has done so, someone will approach them the next time they rest with a message from the Gray Fox, grandmaster of the guild. Upon reading this message, they will be given the Finding the Thieves Guild quest. * The second method is by reading a "Wanted" poster of Gray Fox within Imperial City. Once the player does this, they can ask beggars when their disposition is high enough. They will tell the player to go the the garden in the Waterfront District. * Or one can simply wait around the Waterfront where Armand Christophe waits with his torch around midnight and simply talk to Amusei, Methredhel, and Armand until they trigger the challenge. * Players can also raise their disposition with Armand, and the Join Thieves Guild option will show up in the dialogue. * Befriend City-Swimmer, in Bravil, who tells you to go to the garden in the Waterfront District at midnight for answers. Ranks, requirements and guild perks * Pickpocket – Allows use of Ongar the World-Weary in Bruma as a fence, requires May the Best Thief Win. * Footpad – Requires 50 fenced, and Untaxing the Poor completed. * Bandit – Requires 100 fenced, and The Elven Maiden completed. Allows use of Dar Jee in Leyawiin as a fence. * Prowler – Requires 200 fenced, and Ahdarji's Heirloom completed. * Cat Burglar – Requires 300 fenced, and Misdirection completed. Allows use of Luciana Galena in Bravil as a fence. * Shadowfoot – Requires 500 fenced, and Taking Care of Lex completed. Allows use of Orrin in Castle Anvil as a fence. * Master Thief – Requires 700 fenced, and Arrow of Extrication completed. Allows use of Fathis Ules in Imperial City Elven Gardens District as a fence. * Guildmaster – Requires 1000 fenced, and The Ultimate Heist completed. Receive the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. Allows access to the Thieves Guild Hideout, effectively gaining a resting place/house. Quests * Finding the Thieves Guild * Independent Thievery - Essentially a tracker for the gold a player has fenced, a certain amount of gold must be fenced before the main quests can be accessed. From Armand Christophe * May the Best Thief Win * Untaxing the Poor * The Elven Maiden From S'krivva in Bravil * Ahdarji's Heirloom * Misdirection * Lost Histories * Taking Care of Lex From the Gray Fox Via his messengers, Methredhel and Amusei, or from any Guild leader. *Turning a Blind Eye * Arrow of Extrication * Boots of Springheel Jak * The Ultimate Heist Key people Doyen The Doyen are the hands and eyes of the guildmaster, the Gray Fox, and essentially act as his lieutenants. *Armand Christophe in Waterfront *S'krivva in Bravil Beggars When a thief needs information for a Thieves Guild quest then most beggars in every city are willing to help a friend. They are under the protection of the Gray Fox, and attacking or stealing from them will be treated as if it were against a guild member. Fences Fences are the people to who are willing to buy stolen property. Stolen property has a red hand marker over the item, and cannot be sold to normal merchants. The fences are in order of availability as a Thief progresses through the Guild: *For the main article with the members, see List of Thieves Guild Members. *Beggars are not full Thieves Guild members, but they are under the protection of the Gray Fox and often offer information for quests for a little gold. If famous enough they will give you the information for free. Books related to the Thieves Guild *''Followers of the Gray Fox'' *''Gray Fox, Man or Myth?'' *''Myth or Menace?'' Appearances * * * * * de:Diebesgilde (Oblivion) es:Gremio de Ladrones (Oblivion) ru:Гильдия Воров (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Category:Lore: Factions